Mr. Hyde (O.G. Readmore)
Mr. Edward Hyde (although he likes to be called Eddie) is the main antagonist of O.G. Readmore meets Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. He was voiced by the late Hal Smith. O.G. Readmore meets Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde This Mr. Hyde is really Wordsy, one of the main characters in the O.G. Readmore episodes of ABC Weekend Specials. During a book club under mysterious circumstances, Poole the butler of the real Dr. Henry Jekyll magically came out of the book, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde to bring Wordsy into the book to help Dr. Jekyll out of his closet. When Poole took Wordsy to the book, O.G. Readmore got into the book to get Wordsy out of it, when Readmore got into the book he became the friend and lawyer of Dr. Jekyll, Lloyd Utterson. When Poole saw him, under even more mysterious circumstances, he didn't regonize him as Readmore, but Utterson, and when Poole let Readmore in, he saw Wordsy but he believed he was Dr. Henry Jekyll. When Readmore try to persude him to come back with him, Wordsy thinking he's Dr. Jekyll explains to him that he's a boring civilised man who never has fun, and believes there's a fun, happy-go-lucky fellow who likes to sing and dance inside of him, and has created a potion to turn him into that person. When Wordsy drank the potion he became Mr. Edward Hyde, but he wanted to be called Eddie. Mr. Hyde went out and caused catastrophe by wrecking Covered Garden Market by throwing cabbages and tomatoes and wrecking a cabbage cart. When Readmore found Hyde he convinced him to drink the potion to change him back into Dr. Jekyll or his fun will be spoiled. Wordsy was so thrilled to belive his true self is Mr. Hyde, but Readmore begged him to not to take the potion anymore. Readmore and Wordsy didn't go far, when Wordsy saw a musical hall, he drank the potion and turned into Mr. Hyde again to have more fun, then he ran off to the Music Hall with Readmore following him. Hyde saw Olivia Heathpoat, got smitten and and grabbed her to marry her. Hyde went back to Dr. Jekyll's house. Hyde want Readmore to be the Justice of the Peace, which he isn't, and he once again convinced him to drink the poition so he can change back into Wordsy, by telling him Ms. Heathpoat will also marry Dr. Jekyll if she marries him since he's part of him. However, Dr. Jekyll changed back into Mr. Hyde without Drinking the poition. At last with the wedding at hand, Miss Heathpoat accidentally drank the poition and she turned into Lecrasha Larose. Mr. Hyde thought she was beautiful. With them finally got married, Inspector Newcommon came in to investigate the inccidents Hyde had caused and with them discovering Readmore had them got married eventhough he wasn't a Justice of the Peace, they were going to arrest Readmore for doing a fake wedding. But they were stopped by none other than Robert Louis Stevenson, the author of the story. He came in because the story was messed up. He got rid of Larose by crossing her off for the story wasn't called The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and Ms. Larose. And he was about to get rid of the Wordsy Mr. Hyde for he wasn't the Hyde Stevenson had made, than he confessed that he was Dr. Jekyll than he turned back into Dr. Jekyll for the last time. And then Readmore told Stevenson he was really Wordsy. Then, Stevenson brought them back to their world by crossing them off. With them back in their world, Wordsy was back to normal. Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animals Category:Vandals Category:Alter-Ego Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Malefactors Category:Dark Forms Category:Mischievous Category:Monsters Category:Horror Villains Category:Dissociative Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mutated